Journey to the End
by elven-authority
Summary: A crossover of different fiction novels. New characters! New action! Please R&R. Previous story has been erased, sorry!
1. The First Two

Journey to the End : Chapter 1 :

* * *

In the world of John Flannagan, (Ranger's Apprentice series) 

Alan was enjoying riding his horse, Kurb. The brisk wind gave him the sensation of flight. Alan was a sturdy boy, he was short, broad shouldered, and extremely intelligent, in certain areas. He had become the apprentice to a famous ranger about a year previously. The brownish-green cloak he was wearing gave him camouflage when he was in foliage, it wasn't of very much use on a horse, but it gave him a feeling of security. Alan heard a noise behind him, he reared his horse around and kicked down his attacker. A petty thief, his futile attempt had easily been ended. The twentyish looking man had had no care for silence, he was clearly dying.

"Help..."

he said in a low raspy voice.

_Maybe he's not a thief,_

Alan thought. Alan jumped off his horse and knelled next to the unmoving man.

"What happened to you?"

he asked. The man smiled and struggled to raise his hand. Alan helped him and saw what lay in his palm. It was the most beautiful pendant he had ever seen. A stunning red jewel was embedded in its center, beautifully adorned with intricate carvings in the gold surrounding it. Alan was awe stricken, such beauty, he looked back at the man. He let his arm fall, the pendant hit the floor, the man was dead, blood dripping from his gaping mouth. Alan reached for the pendant, the second he touched it a swirling black hole erupted from the object and swallowed Alan and his horse, in a split-second.

In the world of J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter series)

Maximillian Ortagal sat in the Gryffindor common room in a chair close to the fire. He was the only one awake and his thick, matted, black hair lay in a mess from the many times he had tossed and turned in his bed. His stunning hazel eyes began to close just as the fire's crackle startled him. His gentle face broadened with a thin smile, he was rather skittish lately. Maximillian settled down, his runner's build became relaxed as he once again stated to doze off.

"Hoo... hoo"

Maximillian turned to see his owl Scallion, cooing gently in his cage. The owl was pure white with the exception of the tips of his wings, obsidian black. The fire once again crackled, but this time loudly. Maximillian looked just as the fire went out completely, he walked over and looked within. Picking up his wand he mentally used a spell. A dull blue light emitted from his wand tip and he saw what looked like a necklace. He looked closer and saw a glittering red stone within its center. In his seven years at Hogwarts he hadn't found anything as beautiful. He reached out and touched it. A gaping black hole erupted from the pendant swallowing Maximillian and Scallion.


	2. Four to Join Them

Journey to the End: Chapter 2:

* * *

In the world of J.R.R. Tolkien (Lord of the Rings series) 

Brum Guengore slipped unhappily off a tree. The 15 year old had never known a world outside these people, the Elves. Although he was a Man he had no parents. The Elves had found him and now he lived among them, in Rivendell. He was very well put together, long, muscular arms, and legs that were just the same. He stood tall for his age and was stunningly handsome. He had lustrous blue eyes and a gentle face, his hair was almost shoulder length and dark as obsidian. He was wearing a suit of sturdy black armor that had been found with him when he was a baby. He presumed it had belonged to his father and wore it during the daytime. He was in a relatively deserted area of Rivendell and he liked it. He had a pack full lembas and other breads and some water. He had been planning to leave, he wanted to be among his own, now he was having second thoughts.

_I owe these people my life, I can't just leave them like this, without repaying them._

Brum was making his way back toward the more populated area when something caught his eye. Up in the tree he had been climbing, something sparkling and red. He began climbing once again going higher into the tree, driven by curiosity. He had it within his grasp, he moved a few stray branches out of the way. There it was, a beautiful glittering red pendant, he reached out and the second he touched it he was sucked into a black vortex.

In the world of Stan Lee ("Spider-Man") & Suzanne Collins ( The Underland Chronicles)

It was a quiet day in New York city, Raymond Parker was sitting in his apartment reading a comic. Of course it was about his father, A.K.A. Spider-Man. Raymond was supposed to be at school but he had decided to skip it for the day. Ray was a tall and skinny boy, he wasn't much interested in girls but he had a girlfriend (supposedly). He had a sort of hippy look, mop headed, hair going out and covering his eyes. Although he looked weak he actually was quite strong and swift. It was to expect, he was 15. Though he had good physical traits he didn't bother to try that hard in other subjects. He was pretty much average in everything but he had a special interest in the sea. He was actually what you would call a "class clown". It was then when he heard sirens outside.

"Wee Woooo..."

Ray sped over to his dresser and through out everything inside until he found what he was looking for, his red ski mask. He jumped out a nearby window and shot out a web from his wrist heading to intercept the fleeing car.

Meanwhile...

In the mysterious realm of the Underland a young boy was sitting by the Waterway throwing stones. Next to him was his bond a large beautiful female bat with red fur named Glimmer. The boy was 16, his name was Andix. He had sandy blond hair and was pretty husky. He wore a sword at his side and royal robes from the city of Regalia. He was a prince, son of queen Luxa and the Overlander, Gregor. Andix heard a noise, it was his brother, Intix, pretty much his twin, and his bat, a gleaming yellow male named Stardust. They sat together on the small island, watching the rushing waters.

"Want to fly somewhere?"

Intix asked.

"Sure,"

The brothers took to the sky and flew until they saw a small opening in the rock walls. It was pretty crammed but they moved on moving aside a large slate of stone.

"Doesn't that lead to the Overland?"

Andix asked.

"One look couldn't hurt,"

his brother replied. He lifted up a grate that led up into a street next to Central Park, at that moment a car was whizzing forward. It was about to hit the curious twins when a masked figure swept them off the ground, leaving their bats in the sewer. They were used to the sensation of flight but were very scared of the mysterious Overland now that they were experiencing it first hand. As the three swung along a red pendant suddenly appeared on a single string of web directly in their way. As the group hit it they all immediately vanished in cyclone of darkness.


	3. The Prophecy of Life

Journey to the End: Chapter 3:

* * *

Alan was awoken by the constant rattle of some kind of chain. His brown eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness. He turned and saw he was in some kind of dungeon he was chained to a wall and a figure from across the room was squirming and making the noise. Alan could now see the figure clearly, he wore a black cloak and had shaggy hair, of what color he couldn't be sure. The person was definitely a boy, he looked about 17. As the boy opened his eyes he immediately reached for his wand, hidden in his sleeve. 

"Lumos,"

The room was at once alight with a blue-white glow. Alan turned to face Maximillian and stayed with an awed expression on his face. He thought sorcery was only a myth, it was real, here at least, but, where was here?

"Excuse me my friend, do you happen to know where we are?"

Maximillian executed one perfectly flowing movement in which he turned and pointed his wand at Alan. Seeing this Alan immediately explained himself,

"I mean no harm, I only wish to know where I am,"

Maximillian had a serious look on his face but seemed to understand. He pointed the wand at the chains binding him and emitted one word,

"Relashio,"

Maximillian dropped to the floor as red sparks forced the chains to let go of him. He pointed his wand at the chains around Alan and said the same words. Alan fell down and ran after the fleeing source of light. As he easily caught up with him he began to speak,

"Thank you... uh... what is your name?"

"Maximilian, and yours?"

"Alan, do you know where we are?"

"No idea, but it doesn't look good."

The pair if boys continued down the long dark hallways and soon came to a large wooden door, Alan silently opened the door and looked within, Maximillian pointed his wand, revealing a stunningly beautiful girl with long blond hair and blue-green eyes tied to a chair with simple rope. She was wearing a torn pink dress that looked like it had once been gorgeous. A gold circlet was around her head and she sat unmoving, a ghostly look in her stationary eyes.

"Hello?"

The boys said in unison. The girl was still unmoving, but a voice came from her, even though her lips were not moving, it was angelic but scary at the same time,

"You have come, to fulfill the prophecy,"

"What prophecy?"

Maximillian asked.

"The prophecy that ties our worlds together, the one that allows us to live without collapsing on top of one another. The hope that the people of Coranaco have in this prophecy is what has let our worlds exist in harmony."

Maximillian had a puzzled look on his face,

"I don't understand a word of what you're saying!"

"_Four from over, two from below _

_All from different__ worlds_

_Coming together to fulfill the quest of all time _

_If they succeed the worlds shall have peace _

_but two will have to die _

_Though if they fail nothing will live again, _

_Journey to the End of The Earth and kill that which has been born _

_Once that is done the worlds will no longer mourn" _

With those words the girl disappeared and the room was left empty. In her place four unconscious figures appeared, lying on the cold, stone, dungeon floor.


	4. The Forest and The Inn

Journey to the End: Chapter 4:

* * *

It had been about an hour since the motionless figures had been awake. Alan had figured that they all came from somewhere completely different. He had heard their stories and come to the conclusion that none of them had any idea where they were, only having the word "Coranaco" to bounce off ideas of their whereabouts. The twins who called themselves Underlanders said they had heard of the prophecy but that its meaning was cryptic, and no one had been able to decipher it. Everyone was confused but soon Alan took charge, 

"OK, we all know we were brought here for some prophecy, I say we try and kill whatever we're supposed to and maybe then we'll be able to get out of here, wherever here is."

"But that's the thing,"

Brum began to say,

"we have no idea where we are,"

"Yes, yes,"

Alan retorted,

"but this is a whole other world or dimension, we should get out of this castle and ask a few people, where we are and what we can do to get out or fulfill this prophecy,"

Everyone began to nod and Maximillian led the group of diverse boys until they found what looked like an exit, it was heavily locked.

"Simple,"

Maximillian proclaimed.

"Alohomora,"

Every lock magically sprung open and the door swung outward revealing a breath-taking scene. It was as if the world was made of trees and plants. Everywhere around the large castle was dense foliage and trees too high for the human eye to see. Vibrant colors were seen as multi-colored flowers and vines added amazing beauty to the surroundings. As the group took a closer look they could see the forest was alive. Strange bugs and small birds circled around the flowers and the group of boys. Alan took the first step, it was a bad move. He didn't see where he was stepping and his foot landed atop of a vine. The forest instantly sprang to life as vine after vine lunged at the companions, the seemingly harmless creatures grotesquely transformed, growing and beginning to resemble brightly colored wolves.

"Run!"

Alan shouted. The boys split up and began prodding through the forest, further aggravating the plants. Maximillian was the only one who didn't move. He made a wide sweeping motion with wand in hand and spoke,

"Locomotor Mortis,"

All the boys, wherever they were, suddenly fell to the floor, unable to move their legs. Maximillian followed this spell with another,

"Impervius!"

he cried. As the organisms closed in they were met by an invisible wall, not allowing them to reach their quarry. Maximillian undid his first spell and the boys met up again about a mile into the forest,

"That was amazing!"

Raymond exclaimed. Maximillian was greeted with praise from all his companions and they continued, sticking to a path they had found. Soon they escaped the cannibalistic forest and found a road sided by deep green grass. It led to a small town where they found a small inn and began talking to the person manning the front desk. It was a plump and cheery looking young woman with rosy red cheeks.

"Excuse me ma'm,"

Alan began.

"do you know where we are?"

"Well young man you'd be in the town of Cherico!"

she replied.

"OK, but would you know where Coranaco would be?"

"You must be new or something, silly, you're in Coranaco, that's the name of the continent."

"Oh, thanks,by the way would know anything about some prophecy, something about saving our worlds?"

The cheerful woman's smile faded and her face turned pale,

"Well, it's that time already, tell you what, you go see that person in the corner over there, she's always ranting about the sacred prophecy, I'll get you a room ready, we only have one available so you'll have to share."

"Oh, thank you very much,"

She nodded and left to do the rest of her daily tasks. Alan relayed the news to the rest of the group and they moved toward the woman facing the corner of the old wooden inn, awaiting what information she might have to clarify their destinies.


	5. Kodemin

Journey to The End: Chapter 5:

* * *

"Stop," 

a cool smooth voice said.

"you need not come closer, I know what you seek."

It was the woman in the corner, she stood up and walked towards them. She took off her pure white cloak and revealed her pale skin and strangely blue hair and eyes.

"You cannot return to your worlds without fulfilling the prophecy,"

she said. Raymond looked at her and spoke, stammering at her sheer beauty

"Y-you've a-answered o-our first question, h-how do we f-fulfill it?"

Alan looked at Raymond and shook his head,

_He seems to be attracted to her, humph, immaturity._

Alan took over for the tongue-tied young man and listened to her.

"Well it states it quite clearly, did you get a copy or a good earful?"

"We only had one chance to listen,"

Alan stated.

"The prophecy states that six will take part in its fulfillment, four from over and two from under,"

"What does that mean?"

Brum questioned.

"Ask yourselves, Intix, Andix, where do you come from?"

"The Underland!"

they said in unison.

"Precisely, two from under,"

"And we have to kill something?"

Maximillian budded in.

"Again, you seem to understand, you must kill what has been born at the End of the Earth,"

"Which is where?"

Brum questioned.

"More importantly what must we kill?"

Alan added.

"The End of the Earth lies at least 720 miles north, you must kill a beast known as the Demonik, no one knows what it looks like because it is rumored to be a shape shifter."

Alan thought and thought about what to do,

"Could you come with us?"

he asked the woman.

"Yes!"

she replied hastily.

Maximillian looked at her and asked,

"What's your name?"

She straighted her sapphire blue gown and spoke coolly,

"Kodemin,"

After a while our heroes retired to their room which was small with a single bed and bathroom. Kodemin had her own room so the youngest, Alan,13, got the bed while the others slept on the floor with some extra pillows and blankets. During the long night everyone got a surprisingly good sleep, all but Brum. The fifteen-year old was having strange visions and nightmares, he couldn't rest at all. He couldn't remember anything, only a tree, a pendant, and the events in this other world. He slipped out of the room easily and walked alone through the dark halls. As he came to a staircase he heard a strange melody, a mystifying tune. All of a sudden Kodemin appeared out of the shadows,

"Hello Brum, what brings you out on this fine night,"

The pale-blue woman wore a casual white night gown embroidered with flowers and birds. She also had an extremely dark shade of black lipstick on. As Brum began to move away from her he began to feel faint, his balance shifted, his vision blurred, as he fell to the floor he saw the gleaming red pendant that adorned her neck.


	6. The First Challenge

Journey to the End: Chapter 6:

* * *

As the night progressed no one noticed Brum's disappearance. Later on, the sun graced this strange land with its pure beauty. Everyone found Brum laying on the floor where he had been. They also noticed that sometime during the night Kodemin had come in, because there she was standing in the doorway, waiting 

"Hello, you best be waking up, the Demonik will not slay itself,"

Alan was the first one to obey, and straightened his brown commoners suit while he threw on his forest cloak.

"She's right my friends, we will need to make haste if we wish to slay the beast before we grow old."

"I highly doubt five more minutes will lead to my early demise,"

a sleepy Maximillian stated lazily.

"Get up and put on your cloak poindexter,"

Raymond, who had just come out of the bathroom, stated.

Just before Maximillian could respond a loud bang erupted through the room.

"What was that?"

Brum, now alert, questioned.

"Sounds like an earthquake,"

Raymond added as the room shook.

"No it's something alive,"

said Intix, ear to the floor.

"About 5 ft wide and 30 ft long!"

Andix added.

Kodemin had an awe struck look on her face that looked all to rehearsed. She began to scream theatrically and hollered.

"Amphishaend!"

Maximillian just barely had time to jump away as the creature broke through the wooden floor. Intix and Andix were now separated from the rest of the group, and were speaking in a form of strange hissing and clicks, communicating with the beast.

"It isn't a Serpent, or Hisser!"

Alan heard Intix shout. The beast was giant, as its dragon head gave way to the rest of its body another head was visible on the other end of the long beast. It was hideous, a strange shade of purple, with brilliant red eyes and gleaming yellow teeth. Raymond knew what it was, this creature, he'd learned about it in World History, something about the Gorgon Medusa and Perseus.

_Was there anything about weaknesses?_

As the beast reared both its heads Raymond shot a flurry of web nets at it. Maximillian chanted a spell also,

"Confundo!"

The beast appeared confused as it began to attack chairs and the bed. Alan had his stiletto in hand and was slicing at the beast's first head while swinging his katar at its vulnerable underside.

"Sectumsempra!"

Maximillian shouted again. The beast all of a sudden had a gaping wound in its belly as Brum sliced downward with his sword and the beast's head rolled across the floor. While one head was dead the other combated with the Underland twins, using large swords.

"Aaa!"

Andix hollered, as the beast bit down on his arm. Intix thrusted his sword across its head, showering them in a splash of red. Kodemin then walked out of the shadows,

"Shall we be leaving now?"

* * *

Vocabulary:

Amphishaend: A creature rumored to be created by the blood of the Gorgon Medusa as Perseus dragged its head across the desert, its name meaning "goes both ways"

stiletto: A medieval knife used to stab past armor

katar: A weapon like a sword,without a hilt, used to stab into others, it was created by Indians and used in Medieval Europe


	7. Raymond's Fate

Journey to the End: Chapter 7:

* * *

"Are you crazy!"

Alan shouted at Kodemin.

"What in the world was that!"

Intix and Andix added, (in unison).

Kodemin looked at the group with a glare of irritation and disbelief,

"Obviously you aren't from around here, that was just one of the many creatures from the Pits of Cherico!"

"Which are!"

Maximillian yelled loudly.

"The Pits are one of the many problems the people of this world are expecting you to fix, they're a group of caverns under the town, many creatures live there and have been coming out lately, for causes unknown."

With that Kodemin walked out of the room, quietly followed by Brum, who seemed in a daze. The group headed out after a short breakfast and met their animals in the stables outside the inn.

"Kurb!"

Alan shouted, patting his small Ranger Horse as it neighed happily.

"Scallion!"

Maximillian shouted after wards, his owl cooing.

Later on that evening the group reached the outskirts of the large city, bringing along many supplies and passing monotonous buildings and small businesses. As they settled down under a gargantuan tree Kodemin informed them that they'd be sleeping in it. Alan climbed to the top most branch able to support him and began to play his small pan flute. Soon everyone was asleep, as well as Alan himself, later on in the night, however, Raymond climbed down to the floor far below and met Kodemin.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

he stated.

"Very well, I'll leave,"

"No!"

he said quickly. She smiled and gently swayed in the breeze.

"So, does this tree have a name?"

Raymond asked.

"The Tree of Endings"

"Why is it called that?"

"It's been that way forever, as long as anyone can remember."

Raymond stared into the sky at the stars.

"What's up there?"

he asked.

"In our sky?"

"Yeah,"

"Well all those white dots are stars, in the distance there are planets: Mot, Akal, Geduld, Matomo, and Vishet. Now we are on Beskawing."

"Is there any life on the other planets?"

"No, as far as we know of, I'm sure our sciences seem primitive to your dimension's, but it's as far as we have come so far."

"So,"

Raymond began.

"why are you taking the time to talk to me after you put Brum under your spell so quickly?"

Kodemin hardly looked surprised. She didn't even move when Raymond wrapped her a sticky silk. With most of her body bound Kodemin could only speak, or so it seemed.

"Well, well, it seems you have greatly underestimated me."

Raymond looked slightly worried and his face changed to portray sheer terror as Kodemin was no longer there, only an indescribable monstrosity. It enveloped Raymond in mist as the creature laughed, a red pendant dangling from its neck.


End file.
